Jaret Gibbons
Background * D, 30, Ellwood City, 724-758-4373, candidate for PA House, 10th. Links * http://www.votegibbonspa.com Issues Seven Point Plan for Government and Economic Reform * Real Property Tax Relief Not Relying Solely on Tax Shifting, Gambling Revenue, or Sales Tax on Food and Clothing * Open Government Bill of Rights with Term Limits for All State Legislators * Boost Local Economy & Create New Jobs Through Regional Intergovernmental Cooperation * Private Investment Incentives to Finance New Infrastructure in the District * Immediately Increase Minimum Wage * Increase State Funding for Education Including Equitable Distribution and Stopping Un-funded Mandates * Affordable Healthcare Options for All Citizens Insights Home page text included (May, 2006) Dear Fellow Residents of the 10th Legislative District, During my campaign I have been promoting my ideas for reform in Harrisburg. I will bring commonsense solutions to Harrisburg to create real property tax reform, protect the quality of our public education, and ensure a more open government. I will oppose any property tax relief plan that includes a tax on food or clothing or calls for a back-end referendum. Our region has experienced an economic downturn that our government policies have failed to remedy during the past 20 years. I will bring my fresh energy and vision together with the members of local, state government in an effort to boost the economy through Regional Intergovernmental Cooperation. Through fresh energy, persistence, and diligence, I will secure the assets necessary for economic growth in our District. I will promote infrastructure development in association with private business. This will bring new businesses and jobs to our District through grants and tax breaks tied to private investment in the region. Improvement of life in our District must begin with an immediate raise of the minimum wage. I will promote tourism as a viable alternative to replace lost jobs in our District. Additionally, promoting technology and service jobs will provide opportunity to retain young people who are disappearing from our region. Your sons, daughters and grandchildren should not be forced to leave behind home and family in search of viable employment opportunities. I will work to provide the opportunities for all generations of residents in the District. I will propose legislation expanding access to government insurance and prescription drug programs for youth and seniors, and work for affordable health insurance for all Pennsylvanians. This includes, full-time students remain on parents' insurance longer. Also, I will ensure accountability of hospitals and nursing homes in the District, ensuring proper funding and frequent inspection to provide necessary care and services. As Representative of the 10th District, I will support an Open Government Bill of Rights to bring integrity and trust back to Harrisburg. I will oppose midnight pay raises, promote lobbyist accountability, and push for term limits in our Legislature. Together, we can create a more open government that responds to the real concerns of our district. I want to hear from you. I want your ideas on how we can make Harrisburg better serve the communities in our Beaver, Butler and Lawrence counties. I plan to earn your support, your trust, and your help in strengthening our community and building a better Pennsylvania for you and your family. Gibbons